How Do You Like Me Now?
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: ON HIATUS - SLOW UPDATE Sammy is Edge’s little sister. She has come to spread havoc trough WWE. What happens when she falls in love?
1. Info

**Title: How Do You Like Me Now**

**By: Barb Aka: FOBMCRlover**

**Rated: M mainly for swearing and minor violance. I will warn you if I decided to do anythig sexual.**

**Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters. I do not claim to own any WWE or TNA wrestler. All Wrestlers are property to WWE or TNA and themselves. I do not claim to own Chris Jericho or Andrew Martin. Although I would love to own those two and the Hardyz. Lol. I only own Samantha Copeland, Erica Copeland and Beca. This is only for fun and I'm not making any money off of this.**

**Summery: Sammy is Edge's little sister. She has come to spread havoc trough WWE. What happens when she falls in love?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: This is only the info of the main character. Please enjoy my new creation. _

_A/N2: My other story is still in work. I just have writters block. Reviews are always accepted and enjoyed._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Samantha Copeland

Age: 26

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 130 pounds. Not fat and not to skinny, curves in all the right places. She has a six pack and some muscle in her arms and legs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Long naturally blonde died black with red highlights.

Tattoos: None

Pairings: Nose on right side, eyebrow on left, triple cartilage on left ear, triple on both ears, also she has a lip ring on the right side.

Siblings: She has an older brother and an adopted younger sister. Her younger sister's name is Erica Copeland (16 years old) and her older brother is Adam Copeland (Edge) (33 years old).

Background: She is Canadian. She lived in Toronto, Ontario  
until she was 22 and then moved to Madison, Wisconsin to attend, UW (University of Wisconsin) for a major in Technology and in Sign Language and a minor in acting. She is in her last year of collage and she is rooming with a girl named Rebecca. Her and Beca have been rooming for all 4 years and are best friends. Rebecca knows who Sam's brother is but doesn't really care. They are both wrestling freaks and go to the gym in their spare time and wrestle. Samantha barley sees her brother but they talk on the phone. Even though they are brother and sister they are complete opposites but still pretty close. She only calls Adam, Edge when she is pissed off at her. Music wise she listens to all sorts of music but mainly country and rock. Adam still thinks his sister has blonde hair and only one piercing in each ear. She doesn't know any of the WWE superstars except Amy Dumas (Lita), Jason Reso (Christian), Andrew Martin (Test), and Chris Irvine (Jericho). Edge is the WWE Champion. (It's for the story. Also ALL rosters even ECW are joined.)


	2. Day and a New Life

I woke up to Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly playing and I answered my cell phone. 

S: Hello?  
M: Samantha it's mom.  
S: What's up?  
M: You're brothers show is in Wisconsin, I need you to go and tell your brother you both need to come home before your sister's operation.  
S: They finally can fit her in to get her tumor removed?  
M: Yeah, and she wants to see you both first.  
S: Ok mom, I got to go. Love you.  
M: Love you too, take care.  
-End of Phone Convo-

I rolled out of bed and took a shower and got ready. I got dressed into a black and pink stripped tank tope and a black skirt that went up to mid-thigh and black combat boats.

I woke up my roommate. "Beca get up!" "What?" "I'm going to Raw tonight 'cause I need to tell my brother some family business and I need you to give this note to all of my professors make sure you give them the right one." "Ok. What's up?" "We need to go back to Canada for our baby sister's surgery." "Ok, send her my prayers. Bye." "Bye." I gave her a hug and headed to the arena. When I got to the ticket window I gave them my name and showed my ID and got my ticket right by the ring and my pass. After I got it I still had five hours before the show so I went back to my dorm and packed and loaded everything into my truck. After that was done I went to see Disturbia and got something to eat. When I looked at my watch and saw I had one hour left and went to the arena and got back stage.

When I got back there I saw a whole bunch of people getting ready and spotted my brother walking to catering. "Adam!" He ignored me so I called him again and got, "Look, if you want an autograph come back after the show." "Danm it, EDGE you better turn around." He turned around and looked at me. "Do I know you?" "ADAM JOSEPH COPELAND YOU BETTER KNOW ME!" All of a sudden it got real quite and he just starred at me. "Holy shit, Sammy! I didn't recognize you." He said and gave me a hug. "I missed you Sam." "Missed you too, you didn't call and tell me you were here you fucktard." "Sorry. Damn you died you hair and all those peircings, damn." "I know. I need to talk to you after the show, it's real important." "Ok." I left him and found my seat. During the show I was screaming my head off and enjoying myself. Then it was the main event Edge v. Kenny Dykstra for the WWE title. After a long fight and winning with the spear, Adam grabbed his belt and he walked over to the side I was at and gave me a hug and I hugged back and then he walked off.

"Your so lucky! Are you his like girlfriend? 'Cause he can do like so much better." "Ewww no! He's my brother!" I said to the annoying prep that was sitting next to me and I walked backstage and tried to find him.

I finally gave up and asked someone. "Excuse me can you tell me where Adam Copeland's locker room is?" "Down the hall to the left." "Thank you." I went to his room and knock and he answered. "What did you need to tell me?" "Adam you need to take about three weeks off. Erica wants to see us before her surgery. You have to come home tonight." "I don't think Vince will let me." "ASK HIM DAMN IT!" "Seriously I don't think he will." "FINE!" I stormed out of his room and found Vince's office. I knocked on the door and heard a booming "come in." "Excuse me Mr. McMahon; I'm here on behalf of my brother Adam Copeland." "Alright what do you want?" "Would it be possible if he took three weeks off because our younger sister really wants to see him before she goes into surgery?" "What type of surgery and how serious?" "It's pretty serious she's getting a tumor removed and it's in two days. He might not even need all three weeks." "Alright tell him he has his time off." "Thank you." I said and left to go tell him.

I slammed open his door and saw him packing his bag."Edge get your crap we're heading to the hotel and you're going to pack your bags your coming to Canada with me." "WHAT I DON'T HAVE TIME OFF!" "YES YOU DO! I TALKED TO VINCE! NOW GET YOUR CRAP! LAST TIME I CHECKED I CAN STILL BEAT YOUR ASS!" "Fine." "Meet me at the airport in an hour here's your ticket, Edge." "Oh, come on don't be mad. You know I love you guys." "YOU HAVE A NICE WAY OF SHOWING IT ASSWHOLE!" I ran out his room to my truck and slide down the side of it and cried. I sat for two minutes and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I look up to see Chris Benoit. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, my brother is being an ass whole, he doesn't care about our sister." "Come on you know it's not true." "You don't know Adam like we do always working. Never calling home." "Ahh come on he's just stressed a lot of crap has been going on here." "Thanks." I said and got into my truck and drove to the air port where I meet up with Adam. We waited for the plane and we got on in silence. 

F.F. one week. 

Our sister's surgery went well and Adam is spending all three weeks here in Canada so he can spend time with us all and I'm gettin' a contract with the WWE after I graduate in a month.

F.F. Two Months

"Sign here and you're set." I signed the contract and he started talking to me about gimmicks. I died my hair back to dirty blonde and my gimmick is currently a country girl. "Miss Copeland, you start next Monday and is there anyone in particular you want to fight?" "Yes, my brother."


	3. Hey Big Bro

I waited in my private locker room and made sure I stayed out of everyone's sight. I'm wearing baggy torn, jeans cowboy boots, cowboy hat, and a red plaid shirt that ties above the belly button. The techie tells me to go to the curtain and wait for my cue. I stand there listening to Adam ranting and raving about how there's no competition and Jeff being the WWE Champ was a fluke and how Jeff sucked and he was happy that he beat Jeff. Then it came. "Anyone who isn't a pssy and wants to fight me bring it." Then Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson booms.

"JR who do you think this is?" "I don't know King." I shake my arms and waiting for my name to be called. "And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario, 6'2" weighing in at 130 pounds, SAMMY COPELAND!" I did my entrance which was swinging a lasso over my head and putting it in front of me walking through it. I spun the lasso as I walked down into the ring. I stopped spinning the rope and slide in the way Adam does. Adam yelled, "STOP THE DAMN MUSIC! SAMMY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I grabbed a microphone. "What? You said it was an open challenge or are you scared I'll beat your ass big BROTHER?" "Sammy come on I don't want to hurt you. Besides what do you have to prove?" "Oh this is revenge for not wanting to come to our sisters' aid! Let's not talk about that now. This sound recording and picture are revenge for humiliating me at my collage graduation!" A picture I took while Adam was drunk came on the screen and it showed him and Randy kissing! Then the recording played, "Ha-ha Adam gets hard for Orton!" "Damn straight Sammy. Come here Randy!" "HELL NO!" All the while on the recording you could hear me laughing and the recording stopped and I stood there with a smirk on my face. "Come take you best shot EDGE!" I through the microphone and so did he as he speared me and the bell rang. I got up and kicked him in the gut and pushed him into the turn buckle. I gave him a clothesline but he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I punched him with the other hand and got lose. I head butted him and went to the top rope and did a flying leg drop. I then went to the top turnbuckle and did a Swanton bomb and covered but he kicked out and put me in am ankle lock. He kept telling me to tap but used my other foot and kicked him in the head. I put him in the sharpshooter but he got out. I speared him and when he went to get up I delivered Sweet Chin Music and I went under him when he fell and I caught him on my shoulders and I stood up and delivered the FU and put him in the cross face and he tapped right away. My music played and I stood up and grabbed my rope from the corner and spun it around again. Lita's music hit and I stopped. "How could you do that to your own brother?" "Hmm how could he do those things to me and my sister?" "All you are is a slut." "Please coming from the skank who cheated on Matt with my brother and Kane. I take that as a compliment at least I can keep it in my pants and stay loyal. Who ya cheating on my brother with this time?" I said dropping the microphone and making my escape through the audience.

On my way back to the locker room I was stopped by Matt and Jeff Hardy and noticed the cameras. "Was that supposed to be a low blow at me?" "Phh no. Lita's a whore. I may be Adam's sister but I'm not like him. You see I'm not a pssy who screws people out of their love life or belts. See ya boys." I said walking away. I heard. "Damn Jeff she's psycho." "Yeah she's something."


	4. Surprise?

I went into my locker room and got changed into my everyday clothes and went around exploring the arena. "Hey your Adam's sister right? I'm Randy Orton." "Sammy Copeland. At your service. What's up?" "Well I was wondering, you wanna hang out after the show?" "Sure why not. I'll meet you in the lobby in a half hour. Bye." "See ya. I watched the sexy man walk away and continued to catering to get a soda and got acquainted with some of the other people.

I was kind of upset that Chris (Jericho) and Andrew (Test) quite and Jason went to TNA. I had known Jay for a long time and had met the other two before I went to collage. I looked at the time and started running to the lobby. I wasn't paying attention and ran into a blonde diva that was slightly shorter than me. Wait! Who am I kidding? All the Divas are shorter then me! "Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention. I'm Torrie Wilson." "No it was my fault, I was in a hurry. I'm Samantha Copeland." "Nice to meet you." "You too bye." With that I ran to the lobby and meet up with Randy. "Hey, come on." We walked to his Lexis and went to a small Diner down the street and we sat in silence eating.

"So... What's your favorite color?" "Black, red, blue, purple, green, neon colors." "What's your favorite ice cream?" "Strawberry. Favorite baseball team?" "Brewers. Football team?" "Steelers. Favorite sport?" "What do you think?" "Wrestling?" No, dummy think, I am Canadian." He gave a small shrug. "Hockey." "Ohh. Well how about we head back?" "Alright." "Would you be my girl?" "Sure, but you have to go through Adam first." "Damn." We went back to the hotel and we stood in front of the room I was sharing with Amy and Adam and he leaned down and kissed me, "Goodnight." "Night." I walked into the room and was greeted by a very pissed off Adam. "Hey Ad." "Where the hell were you?" "On a date with Randy." "He didn't try anything on you did he?" "Oh yeah we went out to his car and had passionate sex and he fucked me until I couldn't take it any more. He had me screaming his name." "WHAT?" "No you moron we went to eat and we talked about random crap and I came back here. Geese Ad I'm not a slut." "Well you really sounded like one, you had me worried." "Whatever. Hey Ames." "Hey Sam. Did you read the new script?" "No."

"Well they have you, Randy, your brother, Jeff, Matt, and me in a story line starting Friday." I grabbed my scripted and it said that I was to be forced into an abusive relationship with Randy and forced to team with Amy and Adam until Jeff saves me. "Wow this is a good storyline." "Hey Sam remember when we said wed both make it in this business and become tag team champs?" "Yeah why?" "Why'd you tell Vince you wanted to fight me?" "Make for a good story line. Plus after this rivalry thing we can team up." "Cool." I took my shower and went to bed.

In the middle of the night I woke up and went out onto the balcony to think and saw Adam out there "Hey kiddo what are you doin' up?" "I could ask the same to you. I couldn't sleep." "Same, what happen to us? We used to be so close." "You went on to be a wrestler and I stayed at home to help mama out with Erica and then I went to Wisconsin for collage." "Oh." I let a sigh and stared off into space. Penny for your thoughts Ana?" (Sam's middle name.) "You haven't called me that in years. I'm just thinking, have you heard from Jay, Andrew, or Chris?" "I heard from Jay a month ago, Andrew nothing in a year and which Chris?" "Irvine." "Yeah." "How are his wife and son?" "Good." "I miss Jay." "So do I. I have a surprise for you in the next city." "What is it?" "You'll find out." I gave my brother a hug and went back to bed.


	5. Forced

I woke up the next morning and got ready silently thanking God I didn't unpack. We had to leave for the next city right after SmackDown. I got ready for the day and pulled my long back and red hair into a ponytail and put on my black bikini with skulls on it. I tied my green wrap around my waist, slipped on my black flip-flops, and headed to the outdoor pool. When I got outside I was thinking about the surprise Ad had for me in Chicago when I ran into a bare-chested Jeff Hardy who I was one inch taller than. "Oops, sorry Jeff I wasn't paying attention. We haven't properly met my name's Samantha or Sam or Sammy." "Well Sammy, it's alright." We started talking and I felt two strong arms wrap around my bare waist. "Morning Babe." "Morning Randy. You go swim I'll be right there." I said kissing his lips. He walked away and continued talking.

"So you write poetry?" "Yeah why?" "I'm just interested. You mind if I read it sometime? I love poetry but can't write it worth a damn." "Okay but I have to read some of yours." "Um, uh, well uh..." "Please." He gave me the cutest pout and I couldn't say no. "Fine, but don't laugh. Now I got to go before Randy comes over here and dumps me in." "Bye." I walked over to a seat and put my wrap and sandals on it before getting on the diving board and doing a Swanton Bomb into the pool and swam over to Randy. Soon later we were joined by Matt, Jeff, Amy, Adam, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Shannon Moore, Lisa Varon (Victoria), Gregory Helms, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Candice Michelle, Maria, Phil Brookes (CM Punk), Barbara (Kelly Kelly), Rob Szatkowski (Rob Van Dam), Brooke, and Layla.

We decided to get into pairs for a game of Chicken. It was Randy and me, Adam and Amy, Matt and Ashley, Jeff and Michelle, Shannon and Lisa, Gregory and Barbara, Paul and Candice, Brian and Brooke, Phil and Maria, and Rob and Layla. All us girls got on the shoulders of our partners and the games began. In the end it was only Randy and me vs. Adam and Amy. I got in one good shove and Amy fell and Randy let me down and we started making out when Adam made a smartass remark. "Hey I don't need to see my sister getting on." I pulled away and laughed. Then Adam grabbed Randy and pulled him out of the pool probably to give Randy the famous you hurt her I kill you speech. I got out of the pool and grabbed my things and got ready for Smack Down. We all left the hotel went to the show where the fun began. I pulled on another country style outfit and a white cowboy hat and went to the hall seeing as Randy, Adam, Amy, Matt, Jeff, and I were kicking things off right after the theme.

-Promo-

I'm walking down the halls to Matt and Jeff's locker room and am about to knock on the door when Randy grabs me. "What do you want Orton!?" "Why you of course." "How about no." "Your mine." He grabs my arm and starts pulling me away. "Help!" "Shut up." Matt and Jeff come out of the locker room looking confused and the camera then follows us to Lita's locker room. "Yo! Edge! I got your damn sister!" "Good, welcome to Team Rated-RKO, Sammy. Oh, and Randy, I really don't care what you do to her." I looked at Lita and she has a sinister grin on her face as I just glare at them.

-End Promo-

"I didn't hurt you Sam?" "No." I went to the gorilla position and stretched out. After a few matches passed I was cued to go out.

"This matched is scheduled for ONE FALL! Making her way first into the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Sammy COPELAND!" I made my way into the ring looking really depressed and not doing my normal entrance. As I walked around the ring I could hear JBL say, "Why isn't she doing that sexy entrance?" "Well Randy probably has something to do with it." I climbed into the ring and waited. "Next up from Chicago, IL, being accompanied by Santino Marella, MARIA!" She got into the ring and the match started. We locked up and she started bitch slapping me I grabbed her arm and did a hip toss. After a few more blows and a few running bull dogs by her and a Whisper in the Wind and a Twist of Fate by me, I got her down and climbed to the top turn buckle and did a Swanton Bomb but she moved out of the way and I grabbed my back in pain. She went for the cover but I punched out. I grabbed her head and did a swinging neck breaker and went up to the top turn buckle again and did a Moonsault. I covered and got the three count. "Here is your winner, SAMMY COPELAND!" My music played and both men slid in Santino check on Maria and Randy kissed me which I pushed him off and whipped my mouth and walked up the ramp.

Later that night I got ready for Randy's main event match against Jeff. After Randy won we were supposed to assault Jeff as he told me but as he started kicking Jeff, I speared him into the mat and started punching him. The ref pulled me off and I stormed back up the ramp Randy right behind me. The cameras then started for the last promo for the night.

Promo

I was walking with my bags when Randy grabs me and pulls me into the deserted men's locker room and slams the door. With the camera only focusing on the door. "WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!" "IM SORRY RANDY! I WONT DO IT AGAIN!" "I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" "NO, DON'T! RANDY STOP!" You could still hear me screaming and crying when Jeff walks by and opens the door curious to what's going on. Randy storms pass him and he rushes into the locker room with the camera following him. He notices me lying on the floor, curled in a ball, all bloody and bruised. He sits on the floor and pulls me into him and just cradles me and calls for a medic.

End Promo

Smack Down goes off the air and I stand up and head back to the girls locker room to change and I met up with Adam and Amy and we make the long drive to Chicago.


	6. Brothersister

We finally reached Chicago about four hours later seeing as we were in Wisconsin. I went to my room and dropped off my things and got changed into a Diego tee (wife-beater) which was cut up in the stomach which I spray painted, a pair of shorts that I made from pants and splattered fabric paint on, and a pair of black flip-flops with paint splattered on the straps. I walked out of my room to Randy's and on the way bumped into Torrie. "Hey Torrie, sorry I bolted like that yesterday." "It's fine so what's new?" "Eh, nothing going to meet up with Randy so we can go to the pier. How about you?" "Going to the pier with John. Hey maybe we can all go together?" "Sure met us in the lobby in a half hour?" "Yea, hey nice outfit, where'd you get it?" "Made it myself. See ya in a half hour."

I went to Randy's room and a half hour we met up with Torrie and John and went to the pier. After a long time and fun on the Farris Wheel, the Swings, boat rides, the IMAX, stopped by the beer garden and some of the shops. We then went to Millennium Park and walked around. We then went back to the hotel and parted ways. Randy came to my room and we ordered a movie and fell asleep on the bed in each others' arms. I woke up the next morning and showered and kissed Randy goodbye after breakfast. I found a church in Chicago and went there for mass. Afterwards I went back to my hotel and got in a workout and went back to my room and put in my mix CD Beca made for me and started dancing around.

When Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde came on I started singing. (Do to rules look up the lyrics seeing as I can't post it here.) After the song I heard clapping and someone say, "Now why are you listening to that?" I turned around and say my brother, Amy, and Jay standing there. I ran to Jay and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much!" "I missed you too Sam. So I hear you're a diva now?" "Yep and I kicked my brother's ass!" "That's cool. Look at you, you look so different!" "I know so do you." We let go of each other and Amy and Ad left so Jay and I could spend time together. An hour later there was a knock at the door and I excused myself and answered the door. "Hey Jeff." "Hey Sammy, I brought my poem book with me." "Well come in, I think you would remember Jay." "Hey Jeff." "Hey Jay." They gave each other a man hug and Jeff handed me the notebook and I handed him mine. "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever it is your doing. Bye." "Bye Jeff." I gave him a hug and he left. "Well little miss Samantha, what was that?" "What?" "You never let me read your poems." He said in mock hurt. "Aw sorry it was the only way I could get him to let me read his. I mean I've heard from so many people his writing is so good." "Whatever." "Please don't be mad at me." "I'm not. So I hear you and Randy are together." "Yeah, well uh…." "Just be careful baby girl, Randy's a player." "I will." I gave him a hug and he left to catch up with some other friends. I curled up into a ball with some hot coffee and read Jeff's poetry. It was so good and deep.

I got up and walked down the hall to my brother's room and knocked. "What's up Ana?" "Ad can we go out?" "Yea let me get Amy an-" "No Adam just us." "Okay let me get my coat." He walked out of the room and he started talking. "What's up?" I glanced at him and sighed, "I miss my big brother." "What do you mean?" "I mean all the time we used to spend hanging out and watching Disney or you helping me with problems or watching me while I had my ballet performances or you teaching me to wrestle. I miss those things. I miss dancing in the ballets." "I know but you got that back injury and you had to quite. How about next time we both have time off we sit at home pigging out and watch Disney movies and go to the ballet." "You mean it?" "Yeah." We arrived at a park and just hung out spending brother-sister time. On our way back my cell phone went off and I answered it.

S: Hello?

P (person) : Sammy its Erica.

S: Hey hold on.

I pushed the speaker button and pulled the phone from my ear.

S: Erica you there?

E: Yeah.

A: Hey Er. (Pronounced Air.)

E: ADAM! How are you?

A: I'm good. I miss you little one.

E: I miss you too.

S: What's up?

E: Guess who came to visit.

S & A: Who?

E: Jerky!

S: Oh My God! Is he still there?  
E: Yes.

S & A: PUT HIM ON!

E: Okay watch the ears.

S: Sorry

J: Hello

S & A: Jerky!

J: Hey guys.

S: I miss you. You know that?

J: I miss you too, but I have to go so bye guys.

S&A: BYE!

E: Hey

S: Look we got to go but I'll talk to you soon.

A: Bye Er.

E: Bye.

-End of Phone Convo.-

We walked back to my room and Ad went to his. I hung out with Randy and went to the gym where we worked out. At about ten at night I went back to my room and grabbed Jeff's notebook and went to his room which was right next door. I knocked on his door. Jeff answered his door in only boxers. "Hey what are you doing here?" "Um… I'm dropping off your notebook." "Yeah, come on in. I read your poems, they're good." "So are yours." We started talking and found out we had more in common like music, our poetry, artistic skills, motocross, and more.


	7. What next!

_**A/N: I know it's been awhile. I do not own the lyrics to "You'll Be in My Heart" Phil Collins does. This part is sad and Adam Copeland is completely OOC but hey it's for the fiction. Enjoy.**_

After talking we ordered a movie and I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms. I woke up the next morning in a bed with Jeff's muscular arms tight around my waist. I got up carefully not to wake Jeff up. I wrote him a note and left my cell number for him. I went back to the conjoining room I had with my brother and Amy. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room. I opened the door and walked in and noticed they weren't awake yet because I heard Adam's light snoring. I sighed and took a shower and was bored out of my mind. I grabbed my notebook and started to write my poetry when I heard the general ring tone for people I didn't know. The tone was 'Over the Hills and Far Away' by Nightwish. "Hello?" "Hey, Sam, it's Jeff." "Hey Jeff, what's up?" "I'm bored." "Well go do something." "You wanna go out and get some food?" "Sorry Jeff, I'm waiting for Randy so we can go out before Raw." "Okay than bye." "Bye." I hung up and not five minutes later 'Just Close Your Eyes' bye Waterproof Blonde starts playing and I know it's Jay. "JASON!" "SAMANTHA! How are you sweetie?" "I'm good. I'm waiting for Randy and writing poetry." "That's good. Guess what?" "What?" "I'm gonna be a DADDY!" "That's great!" I heard a noise and say Amy walking to go to the bathroom and she smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back. Adam then came out of the room and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "Who's on the phone Sam?" "Jay." "Hey Sam, was that the old man?" "Yeah, Jay." "Put him on." I handed the phone to Adam. "'Sup man?" …. "What?" … "THAT'S GREAT!" … "Tell Denise I said hi. Here's Sam." I grabbed my phone and Amy came out telling Adam to go into the room. "So how's Denise?" "She's great! She's smilin' and glowing. It's like she's an Angel. Hey what's all the yelling?" "Amy's' yelling at Adam AGAIN! She thinks he doesn't love her that much because he's never open about his feelings and doesn't say what's on his mind. Why won't he I know how much he loves her." "You know as well as I do that there is only four people he's open about his feelings to and that's you, your mom, Erica, and me." Just then all I could hear was, "ADAM UNTIL YOU CAN BE EMOTIONALY THERE WE'RE THROUGH! DON'T EXPECT ME TO WAIT FOR YOU EIGHTHER!" I watched as Amy stormed through the room tears in hear eyes as she left. "Jay, I'm sorry, I gotta," he cut me off. "I know I heard. Go take care of him. Love ya little sis." "Love you to Big Jay." I hung up and ran into my brother's room. It was so depressing, he just sat on the bed his eyes focused on the wall ahead of him with a blank expression. "Oh Adam." He blinked and looked at me finally letting hid tears fall down his checks. I sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into me and rocked him back and fourth. He was gripping onto me crying his eyes out. I felt the tears stain my shirt but didn't care. It hurt to see my brother like this. "Shh, Adam it'll be alright. You'll still get to see her." "It hurts, I love her." "I know it'll be okay Adam. It'll hurt for awhile." He cried his eyes when I heard a faint knock on the door. I went to move but Adam's grip held me down. "Please don't leave me." "Addy, I'm not gonna leave I just gotta answer the door. I'll be right back." I pulled away and walked out closing the door behind me and opening the main door. "Hey Randy." "Hey Sam you ready to go?" "Sorry gotta take a rain check too much to do." "I'll stay here with you than." "No go out with your boys." "Fine let me talk to Edge." "Sorry, he's still asleep. I gotta get his lazy ass up." "Alright bye." I gave him a kiss and he walked away.

I closed the door and went back to Adam who was now crunched into a little shaking ball. I sat next to him and put his head in my lap and played with his hair until he fell asleep. I woke him up about two hours before we had to leave and he was still a shaky mess. I sighed and kneeled down before him after I packed every thing up. Addy we have to leave soon. I need you to stop crying and get into Edge mode for me." He slowed his crying and slowly put that cocky smirk on his lips even though I could tell he's hurting. It shows in his green eyes. We went to the arena and I had requested that Adam and I got our private locker room. We went in and he started looking depressed again but I tried to keep him chipper. After my match I and Ad's promo where he insulted London and Kendrick and like two more matches, I had to do my promo.

-Promo-

I was running down the halls away from Randy while he chased me. I ran into the locker room off the Hardy's where they were talking strategy with Paul and Brian and hid behind the two cruiser weights. "What the hell do you want Copeland?" Matt yelled as London and Kendrick glared at me. "Please help me. Randy is after me." Jeff was about to speak when Randy busted in. "Where is the little hoe?" All four of the men went to protect me when Randy just pushed them aside and grabbed me by the hair dragging me to his locker room where my brother was talking to Lita, Cade, and Murdoch. "Hey Edge your little sister is all crying and crap to the Hardy's and those other punks is it alright to beat her?" "Hmm I don't know, Lita what do you think?" "I don't care about the little skank." "Go ahead Orton." "Please Edge. PLEASE I'M YOUR SISTER!" I cried and shrugged it off as Randy bitch slapped me. Lita laughed evilly and my brother just smirked.

-End Promo-

I got off the floor and Randy hugged me. I looked at my brother and he just looked blank as I laughed at the hundredth time Randy asked me if I was alright and told him he didn't do anything. Shortly after I sat on Randy's lap we heard a low growl come from the direction of my brother while he glared at Randy, "Orton if I hear you've laid one of your mother fucking hands on my sister I _**will**_ kill you, bring you back to life, and than kill you again." His gaze turned to Amy not softening one bit which scarred me. "If you ever call my sister that again, I will show you no mercy." I looked at her and gave her an apologetic look and looked at my brother. "Addy, they were only playing up their heel characters like you." "I'm sorry Sammy. You know I'd never do that to you right?" "Of course Addy, let's go back to our locker room." Thank GOD for commercial breaks. I calmed him down and we went out for the eight man tag match. Amy cheered for Adam, Cade, Murdoch, and Randy, while I showed my disgust and cheered for the other four men. After the match Amy and I slid into the ring; she went to Adam while I tried to check on Brian but Randy pulled me into a kiss that I tried to pull away from. I was dragged backstage and I really kissed Randy away from the cameras. I pulled away and took Adam back into the hotel and I took a shower and got dressed for bed.

I pulled out the book 'The Vampire Named Lastat' by Anne Rice. I sighed as I got comfortable. Adam came out of the bathroom in his night pants and I decided that it was time for him to go to sleep. "Goodnight big brother. If you need anything I'll be reading or asleep. Love you." "Thank you Sammy. I love you too. Goodnight." I kissed my brother's forehead and pulled the blankets over his shoulders. If you haven't noticed Adam and I are very protective of each other and we are very protective our baby sister. I walked back into the living room and continued my reading. My phone vibrated on my thigh and I pulled it out of my pocket and noticed it was Jeff. "Hey Jeff." I whispered into the phone. "Hey why'd you leave so quickly?" "I can't tell you that." "Oh." "Hey Jeff hold on." "Okay." I put the phone into my pocket and went into Adam's room. "Addy, Addy, Addy, Adam, Adam, EDGE!" He woke up with tears down his checks. "You're mad at me?" "No, you needed to wake up you were whimpering." "It hurts. I love her." "I know, I know. Shh it's okay." I whipped his eyes and sang softly what mother would sing to Erica and me while we were sad. "Come, stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always." I kissed his forehead when I heard his light snores and walked back into the living room and pulled my phone out of my pocket. "You still there?" "Yeah I'm here. You have a lovely voice but if you don't mind me asking; what was that?!" "Thanks and that was Adam. As you can tell we're protective of each other like you and Matt. He's so depressed. He really loves Amy." "So…" "She left him." "Oh." "How'd you deal with Matt?" "Stayed with him, took care of him." "It's really depressing." "It is isn't it?" "Hey I gotta go other line. Bye." "Bye." I switched over and said, "Hello?" "It's me." "Amy you need to get over here." "Why?" "Just do it!" I hung up and minutes later she knocked on the door and I answered it before Ad could hear.

"What's up?" "Did you ever love my brother?" "Yes as much as I loved Matt if not more." "You broke him Lita." "Oh come on you only call me that when you're mad." "He cried this morning, almost broke at work, and cried himself to sleep, woke up crying, and I had to put him back to sleep." "What do I have anything to do with it?" "You broke his damn heart. He's not emotionally disconnected, he wants to look strong for the people he loves and not look weak!" "He only show's strong emotions besides love, hatred, happiness, and being indifferent. He doesn't like to talk about it, or being pushed!" I hissed and continued, "The only one he dares talk about what he's truly feeling or cries in front of is Jay, Erica, our mother, and me. He tries to act strong for you, he doesn't realize that it's okay that he can show it in front of you!" "I softened a little when I saw her eyes. "He's cried, over lost family, friends, and when he thought he couldn't wrestle anymore. The only other three times he's ever cried like that is when he found out that even if they could remove Erica's tumor she could fall subject to cancer, when Eddie died, and when he finally realized that he lost Matt as his best friend, that even if they could patch things up it would never be the same." "Oh my." "Yeah." "Sammy? Who's out there?" "Go back to sleep Addy." "Can't I just stay up?" "Adam, I'm going to sleep just lay back down." "It hurts though." "I know just sleep." "Who's out there?" He walked out of his room into the living room seeing Amy there he froze. She flung herself at him hugging his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They went back into the bedroom and I sighed, book marked my page and went to sleep leaving my phone on the table.

-Adam's POV-

I woke up happy with my arms around the little red head. I carefully walked into the living room and heard a vibrating sound and saw it was Sam's phone. "Hello?" "Err, Edge is Sam there?" "Jeff what the hell?" "Sorry I just needed her opinion on a song." "No, she's still asleep. It's fine." I hung up and shock my head it was obvious the boy had something for my sister. The phone rang again and I answered it. "Hello?" "Hello Adam. How are you?" "I'm good ma. How are you and Er?" "Good. I need to talk to your sister." "Mom she's sleeping." "It's important!" "Yes mama." I woke my sister up and handed her the phone. I listened on the other side of the door. "Hello?" … "What's wrong mama?" … "No, you're not serious are you?" … "Nothing at all?" … "Mama what about Adam?" … "I've gotta tell him!" … "That'll be too late and he'll be mad at me." … "I'm going to tell him just like she wishes." … "Love you mama and tell Er that both Adam and I love her dearly. Bye." What the hell is going on? I heard her sobbing and went into her room. She held me yesterday so I hold her today. "What's wrong?" "I can't tell you, yet." "It's about Er isn't it? She got cancer didn't she?" "Oh Adam!!" She fell into me crying. I just held her trying to stay strong. I felt tears down my face and Amy's hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me like I was trying to comfort my sister.

-Few day's later Sam's POV-

I sighed as I finished the last book in the Anne Rice Vampire Chronicles series. We continued life just how it was at our sister's demand. The funny thing was, I couldn't find my damn boyfriend anywhere. We got an update on her condition, it was spreading fast and chemo wouldn't help. She was in the hospital and we had told all of our friends at the WWE that had known her well which was more than with me. We are now packing all of our stuff to go up to Canada. Vince gave us a lot time off. Turned out it was there since before they removed the tumor. I just hope me and Adam can make it out.


	8. starting again

We finally made it to Canada and three days later after spending a load of time with Erica we were dressing in our black dress clothes. The cancer ate away at her until she passed. At least it happened when she was sleeping. Our mother was crying, I was crying, and Adam was trying to stay strong. When we got to the wake my mom went to her casket first and prayed. I than grabbed Adam's hand and we knelt in front of it and prayed. We both had tears running down our faces and I kissed her forehead and we both went to sit down. Before I could I collapsed on the floor crying. Adam helped me back up and held me. Two minutes later I was greeted by the sad face of Andrew. I stood up and gave him a hug. "Drew, I missed you. I wish it was on happier terms though." "I missed you too. I know baby girl." He let me go and moved to Adam. "How you doing man?" "I've been better." I also was greeted by Jericho and then took into a hug by Jay. I pointed to Adam and Jay took him out of the room into an empty basement and I followed hot on their heels. Adam than completely broke down for the first time in a week.

After the funeral the six of us being Adam, Andrew, Amy, Jay, Chris, and I went back to mama's house where we all spent the next few weeks recuperating and we all went back to work. When I returned to the WWE in San Diego I got ready and went to Randy's locker room. He told me that I didn't need to knock. I went in and was greeted by the site of Randy on top of some random whore. "What the fuck?" "Samantha! I can explain!" "I don't want to fucking hear it! All I was to you was a way to get a cheap fuck! Good thing you never got a thing!" I ran out of his locker room and right into Jeff. "Hey what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Come on. What's wrong?" "Randy cheated on me. This is too fucking much." I pushed passed him and into my brother's locker room and to my pleasure he was gone. I went into the bathroom and shut the door forgetting to lock it. I did something that I had taken up at the age of 16 but haven't done in 5 years. Cut myself. I was about to make the forth cut when I heard my brother laughing with a few friends and a knock at the door. "Hold on a minute!" I threw the blade in the sink and tried to clean up the blood and stop the bleeding. "Sam are you alright?" "Yeah, Amy, trying to put on make up!" I lied trying to make her not worry. "Let me help you out." I went to protest but it was too late she took one look at me and the bloody sink and her eyes went wide. "ADAM!" "What's wrong Amy?" "GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Adam ran over and looked at me and then to Amy. "What?" "Ask your sister." Amy walked away and Adam stayed looking at my face. "What's she talking about?" "Err nothing at all." I said trying to sneakily put my hands behind my back. "What are you hiding?" He grabbed both my arms and pulled them towards him and looked at my wrists, "Samantha what the fuck is this?" "Nothing." I said taking my arms back. He sighed and pulled out a towel and covered the left wrist where I was making the cuts. "I loose one sister and my other one tries to kill herself." He mumbles depressed beyond belief. "Like your ass ever cared about us. While you were out partying and wrestling and everything, _**I **_was at home taking care of Erica while mom was at work. Even during collage whenever I got breaks _**I **_came home to spend time with her. **NOT YOU**!" I said with a low and dangerous voice. I didn't lighten my gaze when he combed a hand through his long blonde hair or when he was visibly fighting back tears. "Amy, take Jason and Andrew and go hang out in catering." "Is everything alright?" Jay asked as he walked into the bathroom. "JUST GO! NOW!" They all left and Adam just pushed me onto the couch. "Samantha, you know damn well I care. I couldn't always be there after I got this job. You should damn well understand it. I sent money home because I couldn't be there. Don't do this Sammy. Don't make me go through loosing someone else. Don't. I love you guys and you know it. Er may be gone but I still love her." I looked at him and say the tears fall off his face but he didn't make a sound I bust out into a sobbing wreck and he pulled me into his chest and rocked me back and forth. "I can't take it anymore." "Yes you can." "No I can't. I miss her and when Randy did what he did…" I trailed off. "What'd he do?" "Let's just say because he wasn't getting any from me, he went to a ring rat." He pulls back and looks at me and sighs. I'm crying even harder because his look clearly said 'told you so'. He pulled away and wrapped my wrist and Drew walked in. "Hey what's wrong?" "Drew take care of her. I'll be back." Ad left and Andrew held me. "Mind telling me what's going on?" "Randy cheated on me." He sighed and ran his hand through my hair. "It'll be okay baby girl. Guess what?" He asked trying to lighten the mood. "What?" "I got signed with TNA and since you guys are going to Toronto tomorrow we can all hang out. What do you say to that?" I sniffed and whipped my eyes. "That's cool." A few minutes later everyone came back in and 'Yeah!' by Usher started playing and I answered my phone and put it on speaker and told everyone to be quite not in that order of course. "Hey chica!" "Hey bitch! Tomorrow I'm gonna be in Toronto! I'm stealing one of your mom's guest rooms!" "That's great! I'm with you lover boy!" "Which one?" "My bro." "Oh HELL NO, that ugly ass mofo?!" "That hurt Beca, why are you so mean? You said we were soul mates." "Oh Adam I'm so sorry. We are you know it. Amy back off you little ho. Adam is mine." "Nope he's mine for now. Get your own Beca." We all bust out laughing and Jeff who had walked in without us knowing piped up. "Okay…" "Beca, I'll call you back." I hung up the phone and turn to Jeff. You could feel the tension between Amy, Adam, and Jeff in the room. "Jeff lets step outside." We left the room and I spoke up. "What do you need?" "I wanted to know if you were alright." "I'm fine. Pissed but okay. I can handle my own. See ya later." "Bye." Jeff went to leave and I grabbed his arm. "Jeff we're going to Toronto tomorrow and I was wondering if you and your brother like to stay in a guest room at my mom's. It's gonna be me, Andrew, Jay, Beca, Adam, and Amy." "I don't think it's a good idea. I mean with my brother, Adam, and Amy in the same house and all." "Come on it's a big place you both can avoid him. PLEASE?" "Fine. I'll talk to Matt." I gave him a hug and he walked away and


	9. Secret reveiled

We all finally made it to my mom's place and Matt and Jeff arrived two minutes later and I noticed a Toyota parked in the driveway and a smile grew across my face. I ignored the calls from my brother wonder what car was in the driveway and rushed into my mom's house.

"AH HO!" I yelled when I entered and two seconds later a little brunette bolted down the stairs and tackled me to the ground. "BECA!" "SAMMY!" She jumped off of me and gave Ad and Ames a hug. "So where's my mom?" "She went to the store." "Beca, this is Andrew, Jason, Jeff and Matt. Guys this is my dose of psycho Rebecca." After she greeted everyone I showed the boys to their rooms and we ended up one room short. "Matt you can stay in my room." "Where are you going to stay?" I looked down at the ground and said, "My sister's old room." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and took off into Erica's room.

I sat on her bed holding the picture frame of her, Adam, and me at the beach. It was our favorite picture. Adam was buried in the sand, I was sitting next to him holding a shovel smiling, and Erica was sitting in my folded legs with a pal laughing. In the picture I was 15, Erica was 5, and Adam was 22. Another picture was next to it, it was another one of her favorites it was taken a year ago. It had her, Adam, Amy, Drew, Jay, Jericho, and me all in our sleep wear sitting on or in front of the couch. The last picture was of her, Jay, Adam, Jeff, and Matt all dancing around. It was before all the shit with Amy cheating went down and I was away in school and couldn't make it home.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Beca there. "Come on, let's go out and have a girl's day."

We went out shopping and basically bought whatever the hell we wanted. She bought a few pairs of shoes, shirts, skirts, pants, bathing suits, some horse ridding gear, and shirts.

I bought a pair of skating shoes, motocross boots, dress boots, moshing boots, normal shoes, a few skirts, pairs of pants, shorts, sweaters, hoodies, shirts, and a nice black dress. We went back home and we all spent time with my mom. She was happy to see the Hardy's again. Also Chris decided to stop by and I played with my god son and then they left.

We went to sleep that night and got ready for SmackDown and the new turn the script had.

We got ready and I waited in the hallway for my cue. They signaled for the start and I started walking.

-Promo-

I was walking down the hall when Randy grabbed me and pulled me into the Rated-RKO locker room. "You've been sleeping with Matt, haven't you?" "No." "Don't lie to me you dirty ho." He yelled as he slapped me and beat me up. "What the hell is going on here?" Edge yelled. "EDGE HELP ME!" "Edge, your baby sister has been sleeping around with Matt. So, I'm beating her." "Is that true?" "No. I never slept with Matt." "Orton take your hands off my sister. I told you, you could only beat her on what is known." He pulled Randy off of me and Lita came over and helped me up. "Now get out and never come near us again." He kicked Randy out and came near me. Taking me from Lita.

-End Promo-

I got up and got ready to interfere in Amy's match against Victoria. Victoria was supposed to win and then continue attacking her.

When that time came I ran out there as fast as I could and drop kicked her and she fell to the ground and I went to a turnbuckle on the left side while Lita rolled out of the ring.

I crouched down and did the thing Edge usually does before the spear and when she got up.

I speared her to the ground got up and rolled out of the ring and Lita raised my hand in victory as Redneck Woman rang through the speakers and we walked backstage for the next promo.

On the monitors you could hear the four announcer's confusion. A few minutes later, the promo started.

-Promo-

It showed Edge and Teddy in Teddy's office having a conversation. "Well Edge unless you can find a new partner for tonight, you'll have to give up your chance at the tag team belts." "Teddy I will not give up that chance." Then Amy and I walked in.

"What can I do for you baby girls?" "Teddy I want a title match against Victoria next week!" "So do the other girls how about this, next week on RAW it will be a 14 diva over the top rope battle royal for the no.1 contender ship for the Woman's Championship. Now what can I do for you Sammy?" "Actually I was looking for my brother." "That's it. Teddy, I found my partner." "Who would that be playa?" "My sister."

"Now hold on just a minute." I cut Teddy off. "I'll do it! On one condition. It has to be a hardcore tag team match."

-End Promo-

A few more matches passed and I changed into my new ring outfit. I wore a black mesh shirt with a red sports bra underneath, a pair of black baggy pants, boots, black trench coat, and black sunglasses like Adams.

First the Hardy Boyz theme rings through the arena and I waited for our cue.

"This match tornado tag team hardcore match is secluded for one fall and is for the WWE tag team titles. Up first from Cameron, North Carolina, THE HARDY BOYZ, MATT AND JEFF HARDY!"

Then Edge's music played and we both burst through the curtain to a whole bunch of boos. "AND THEIR OPPONENTS FROM TORONTO, CANADA, SAMMY AND EDGE!"

We could hear boos and the commentators confused comments as we both slide into the ring and got ready to fight.

In the end the Hardy's won with Matt giving Edge a brutal chair shot to the head. I didn't try to break the count like I was supposed to in the script because I could tell something went wrong.

We still had two minutes to be out there and I was checking on him when Matt went to slam him in the head again, I was protesting begging him not to and he actually hit him.

Instead of a careful one where he barely touched him, it hit him almost full force. The brothers left the ring and Adam was trying to get up.

When he finally did he fell right back down he completely blacked out. "ADAM!" The ref called for a stretcher and they took him to the hospital and I came with.

Adam had received a concussion from the chair shot and second impact syndrome from the belt shot. At least he was staying in Canada with mom.

I spent the rest of the night with Beca while mom took care of Ad. The WWE was in Canada until after Raw so it was easier to take care of Adam.

The next few days after the taping I spent taking care of Adam and watching Disney movies and talking, I finally decided to take some time to myself.

On Friday, I was busy taking care of the cleaning when I felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped scared out of my mind.

"Calm down." "God damn it Jeff! Don't do that!" "Sorry. Hey you wanna hang out tonight?" "Sure. I know this great place we can rent bikes and they have wicked ass jumps in an indoor track." "Let's go." We took off for the next few hours.

-Adam's POV-

I decided that I would take Sammy to go see the Nut Cracker seeing that it was a week before Christmas and this was her gift. I finished getting my tux on and walked into my sister's room and found her not there. I walked into the computer room and saw Amy checking her email. "Amy do you know where Sam went." "Yeah, she went out with Jeff. Why are you so dressed up?" "I was going to take her out to the ballet for Christmas. She went out with HARDY?" "Chill Adam this is good for her."

Both Amy and I looked at Beca who walked in making the comment.

"Sit down. Look in collage we were room mates for all four years. Half way through the first year she got involved with a really nice guy named Jonathan. During the second year, she got pregnant with her son Adam Jason Collins. Jonathan moved in with us after that. She never told you because she never wanted to be judged by her family. In year three she got sick and Jon took AJ out to see his parents and on their way back a drunk driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and they all were killed on impact. Randy was her first new relationship since than. She's always put her walls up after that happened. I think it's a good thing she's opening up to someone."

I sighed and calmed down. Everything with my baby sister was deeper than I thought.

Just then a knock came at the computer room door and I got up and answered it. "Matt." I said with gritted teeth.

"Look Adam, I'm really sorry about what happened, I really, really am. I messed up by grabbing the wrong chair on accident and with the whole belt thing I wasn't supposed to hit you that hard. It was only to be a tap but my damn knees gave out for some damn reason. I'm really sorry."

"If there is anything else I can do for you I suggest you leave." "One more thing, have you seen Jeff? I need to go over some things with the script." I looked at the guy that was once one of my closest friends. "Yeah, he went out with Samantha. They should be back… well now." I said hearing them laughing in the living room.

I walked out into the living room and saw them both covered in dirt. "Adam why the hell are you wearing that suit. Are you going on a hot date with Amy?"

She said giving a wink. "No be ready in a half hour, we're going to see the Nut Cracker as your Christmas gift." Her smile grew wider and I smiled back as she bolted to her room to get ready.

"Hardy what do you have going with my sister?" "Nothing man. She's like my best friend." "You better watch it." I said walking away from the multicolored hair Hardy.

-Back to Sammy-

I finished getting ready with the help of Amy. "Sam why didn't you tell anyone what happened?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "With your child…" "Look I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"You know I'm here for you. Now what is with you and Jeff?" "Nothing. He's like a fifth brother to me." "Okay." "Now I don't really think I should bring this up, but what do you think of Matt and Beca?"

"I don't mind. I think they could be so happy together. I think Matt needs to get over things first. They are so much a like." "I know."

After I was ready I went to the ballet with Adam and afterwards got ice cream, yes in the middle of winter, and went home. I said my goodnights and went to sleep.


	10. Christmas and New Years kisses

-Adam's POV-

It's been a week since I took my sister to the ballet. The doctors said I could go back to wrestling early. Right now it's Christmas Eve and all the wrestlers have until the day before New Years Eve off. Right now I'm sitting in my mother's home watching TV in the nicely decorated house.

It's funny everyone except me, Amy, Jerky, Jessica (Chris's wife), Jay, and Denise (Jay's wife); are trying to avoid the mistletoe my mother put up over the door to the kitchen. Everyone flew in for Christmas with their families and it's now about ten at night and everyone is heading to bed.

Before I continue I should let you know one thing about Sam and I. Like most siblings we can read each other like a book. Especially looking into the eyes. Not only is it like that between us two we can sense other people's moods. For example when Chris was upset for whatever reason all we had to do was walk by him and we could feel it.

So continuing, I walked up into my sister's room to say good night and she wasn't there. I looked for her until I went up to the flat roof. There she was standing on the edge of the roof looking down. I could feel the depression coming from her.

"Sammy?" She turned and looked at me. "What are you doing out here?" "I'm not going to jump Adam. I'm just thinking." I walked over to her and pulled her back inside. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." We walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Come on don't start. You know you can't hide from me." "I know. I guess I'm just upset. I miss Erica, Jon, and AJ." It's just really weird for me is all." I wrapped her in a hug, "I know sweetie just go to sleep."

She laid down and I pulled her blanket over her head, kissed her forehead, and left the room turning off the lights. I than went to bed myself. I seemed just as I got to sleep I was awaken again by a midget jumping on my bed. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only six in the morning.

"Maya, GO TO SLEEP!" I grumbled at Rebecca's eight year old daughter. "Uncle Adam, Santa Clause CAME!" "Okay, I'm up." I jumped and grabbed the little girl in my arms and ran down stairs to everyone awake and groggy. Rebecca grabbed her daughter. "Maya I told you to leave Adam alone!" A minute later a tired Sam came in carrying Ash (Chris's kid) on her back tiredly. "Jericho takes the little munchkin. I need coffee." Chris gave my mom Sierra to hold while he got his son. His wife was holding on to Cheyenne Sierra's twin sister. Amy put her head on my shoulder and sighed.

-Sam's POV-

I finally got my coffee and we all went into the living room to open presents. I had given the four children toys they didn't have, Rebecca a new bracelet, Amy a gift card to Hottopic, Jericho a new guitar, Jessica a really nice pair of jeans, Jay a brand new leather coat, Denise a hair styling kit and some baby clothes seeing as she was about two months into her pregnancy, and Adam I got him tickets to go to an Alterbridge concert.

Finally, we returned back to work and it was the New Years Resolution Pay-per-view. I was walking through catering with my brother and Amy when we walked past a table that contained Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane. I saw Matt look up and back down. I glanced at my brother and I could tell he could feel Matt's depression too.

I walked away and got ready for my match. I defeated Melina and now it's three minutes to midnight. Who ever is in the crowded backstage area is with their husbands, wives, boyfriends, or girlfriends. I leaning against the wall and the count down came,

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." _Before I could yell out happy New Year, I was silenced by a kiss. It was sweet and tender. The person finally pulled back to revel…

Hahahaha its To Be Continued…


	11. How to save a life

The guy pulled away to revel himself as Jeff. He apologized quickly and left. I went to follow him but couldn't find him.

Later that night we all went to Dave's room for a party. I was dancing and hanging with my brother. We walked by the balcony and my brother stopped me and pointed outside.

I saw Matt sitting there looking depressed. We both could tell. We watched as Matt got up and walked to the edge. He brought one leg over then the other so he was sitting on it. His hands held the ledge as he leaned over.

Before I could move Adam bolted out the door and pulled Matt off. I was out there right after Adam. "Matt!!" I said scarred and he looked at me. "Tell your brother to let me go. Let me do this in peace." "Matt I'm not going to let you go."

Matt was still struggling and I started singing. "I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in and if you do not want to see me again. I would understand." Matt calmed down a little and Adam set him in a chair.

"Go back inside." I said giving my brother a stern look. He nodded and walked back inside. "Matt, what were you thinking?" He sighed. "You know, you are just like your brother. I barely know you and you could read me like a book." "That's not the reason you went to jump."

He sighed. "I- it's just, this is the first time I've spent the holiday season alone. I mean Amy was the love of my life…" I looked at him. "I just hate how my life is turning out. I lost one of my best friends over a woman. I just can't take anything anymore. Now he's stringing her around like he's rubbing my face in it."

I sighed and looked at him. "Matt, he's not." He gave me a confused look. "Matt, I'm not defending my brother but maybe you and Amy weren't meant to be. I mean when she broke up with him because of a misunderstanding they both broke. Believe it or not, Adam still cares about you. Amy wants to at least be able to talk to you. Also, I know how you feel about not wanting to be alone."

Matt gave me a stone like glare. "No you don't." I glared right back, "Don't tell me I don't. I know you didn't hear anything when Beca was telling Adam and Amy about what happened. I'll tell you but you can not tell your brother. He nodded.

"In the first year of collage I meet a really nice guy named Jonathan and we just clicked. We soon got together and we were completely in love. In my second year I got pregnant and he moved in the dorm with Beca and me. Months later I had my son Adam Jason Collins. I was afraid of being judge so my family never knew. In my third year of collage a month before Christmas, I got sick and Jon took AJ to his parents. On his way home they were hit by a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road.

They were killed on impact. I tried to kill myself on Christmas Eve by hanging myself. Rebecca cut me down. On New Years Eve I went to jump from a balcony like you were going to but Adam pulled me away. He didn't know why though. So don't fucking tell me I don't know how you feel."

I said with tears strolling down my face and I gave a bitter laugh. "You know, I should have went in and let my brother yell at you and tell how suicide is not the answer." I sat back down on the chair. Matt moved next to me and pulled me into him. I cried into his chest. "Thank you. You and your brother saved my life. Hey, you okay?" I hugged him back and sat up.

"Yea, it's just hard to talk about." I pulled out my wallet, "this is my son." He looked, "Aw his cute." "Yea…" Adam came out, "Matt, you feeling any better?" "Yea… Thanks to your sister. T-thanks for savin' my sorry ass." Matt got up and gave my brother a hug and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday like the schedule says. OMG! It's been almost a year since I updated this. I am so so so so so sorry!!!! Gomenasi minna-san! (Sorry everyone)_**

New Years has come and gone and Adam and I have become the new WWE tag-team champs. We had the night off but I had to do a promo. So right now I'm lying across the couch in the locker room and I'm writing in my book.

Matt and I have been talking a lot lately and my brother keeps asking questions about him. I feel bad for the both of them. The only thing I can do is keep my brother sane.

There was a knock on my door and it was the camera man telling me to get into position. I sat at the mirror and acted like I was straightening out my now red and green hair. I had it done for the holiday season.

I heard the door open and turned my head. In the mirror I saw Jeff standing there fuming. "Jeff…" I stated bluntly. "We want our titles back Sam." "Mhm. And I want a million dollars. Get in line like everyone else not only did we beat you and your brother fair and square, we also beat you at your re-match in your own element a ladder match. Now bye-bye."

Jeff let out a low growl and grabbed my head and flung it into the mirror. He then pulled me up and body slammed me onto the hard, cold floor. I acted knocked. After that the camera left Jeff helped me up.

"Sorry." I laughed at him, "Don't worry. I'm tough Adam once threw me off of the top of the stairs. That was nothing." Just then Matt walked in and gave his brother and me a hug. When I got my hug I didn't notice the glare Jeff gave Matt.

Jeff excused himself and I sat with Matt on the couch. "So have you told him about it yet?" Matt shook his head. "No, I'm not going to unless I do it again. You know the girl I was dating for a month?" I nodded. "She was cheating on me. God why does this keep happening to me? What I'm I doing wrong?" I pulled him into a hug and he put his head on my shoulder. I started rubbing his back soothingly, "Nothing sweetie. Nothing at all, you just haven't found the one girl that is for you."

I sighed, "Besides I told you the Jamie was a ring-rat." He nodded sadly. "C'mon drinks on me tonight I've Jack Daniels and Smirnoff. I don't have a match and yours is over with. Jeff and Adam will be fine. They've been training for their match and if either one gets out of hand I'll beat them." He laughed at this.

I grabbed his hand and started walking out the door. When we were half-way down the hall my brother stopped us. "Where you going Sam?" "I'm taking Matt back to my room and we're going to get piss drunk and blast music." I smiled at him.

"No your not." I glared at him, "Yes I am EDGE! I'm a grown ass adult! I can get drunk when and with whoever I want!" He pulled me away from Matt. "No your not." My glare became even harder. "Yes I am. Besides, unlike you, I'm being a good friend." He let go of my arm and I grabbed Matt and pulled him to the office. We signed out we went to our own cars.

On my over to the hotel I released we were in Phoenix and I called Beca up. "Yea Bitch!" I laughed, "Hey. You've got your daughter?" "Nope, she's with her dad. Why?" I smiled can I bring a friend over and we get plastered?" I heard her laugh, "Sure, be happy it's her father's week." I hung up and pulled into the parking lot next to Matt.

I told him to wait in the lounge. I ran upstairs and grabbed the Jack and Smirnoff and I ran back down. "Where we going?" He asked. I just smirked. "This is the supplies. We are going to go have some real fun."

We got in my car and we sped off towards her small home. When we got out of the car and I walked right in. As soon as we stepped in she shoved shot glasses into our hands filled with vodka. Echoes of cheers and salute were heard in the house it was only 8:55 PM.

I turned on the radio and right away Mr. Brightside was on and Matt had gotten us beer from the fridge from the request of Beca. We danced around and got wild and we weren't even drunk yet. Matt just sat back until we forced him up. By the time it was 9:30 the drinks were flowing like a bar. Shots here, swigs there, it was wild. I looked at the clock and turn off radio and put on the last match of Raw. It was my brother vs. Matt's.

I was drunkenly cheering for Jeff and Matt and Beca started cheering. We were well past the point of being able to count how many drinks we had but it was all good. We kept dancing and singing and that's all I can remember.

When I woke up the next morning I groaned. I hadn't drunk that much since my twenty-first birthday. I rolled over and looked at the time it was one in the afternoon and my phone was going off in my pocket. Having a hangover and hearing Just Close Your Eyes is not a pleasant feeling.

"Hello." I said in a groggy voice and walked into the kitchen. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I heard Jay's voice in my ear. "Ow watch the ears. My head is killing me." "No! Where the hell are you?! We've been calling your phone and your brother's been worried sick." I sighed, "Matt was feeling down so I picked up some booze and took us over to Beca's place. We stayed here." He sighed, "Call your brother and have Matt call his. I got to go. Love you take care." "You two."

I then checked my voice mail and I had both worried and angry messages from Adam, Jay, Andrew, Jerky, Amy, and Jeff. I walked back into the living room and noticed Matt and Beca cuddled against each other sleeping peacefully.

I woke Matt up and told him to call his brother. He got up carefully and walked out back to make his call. I walked to the guest room to make mine. "Hello?" A tired and sad sounding Adam answered. "Hey Adam. I'm calling you back." His voice picked up, "Where are you?" I winced. "I'm at Beca's place. We got drunk and crashed on her floor."

I heard him growl. "Where the fuck is Matt? His brother hung around all night saying something about him and you about to go at it. You better not be." If he was in front of me I would have slapped him. "No Edge, I'm not a slut and we are not together. He hasn't been too lucky so I took him out to have a good time. Nothing big. He's talking to his brother right now." "Come back." That was all he said before he hung up.

I woke Beca up and we cleaned up. Matt came in soon later and we said our goodbyes. Matt gave Beca a hug and I gave her a hug and kissed both her checks.

When we got back we went straight to my room where both of our brothers were there to scold us. We half-heartedly listened to then and my notebook was thrown back at me. "You left that at the arena." "Thanks." I said as they left. "Hey Matt! I had fun last night." I gave him a hug and kissed his check and wrote Beca's number on his hand.

Once they were gone Adam sent me a glare. "Thought you said it was nothing." I glared back, "It is I kiss all my friends like that. Besides that was Beca's number, I told you Matt wasn't in the highest spirits and I'm trying to set those two up with each other."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Jeff showed me some of your entries. You've been thinking of some one and it says you think about suicide?" I sighed, "I do think about it once and awhile and writing about it helps. I am thinking about some one but its none of your business." I walked to the bathroom and took a shower and got changed. My brother was waiting for me so I walked right by him and out the door into the hall.

When I got far enough away I slid down the wall and put my head against it. I felt someone sit next to me and looked at Torrie. "What's wrong?" I sighed, "It's complicated." I answered simply. She sighed, "Did you see your brother yet? He was so scarred something happened to you. He was knocking on everyone's door." "Yeah I did. Torrie, have you ever felt like the person you want is so far away that no matter how hard you try or want to try but you know they got the wrong idea of you?" She nodded, "It was like that with John for awhile and then, it worked out."

I nodded, "Thanks Torrie. I needed that. You wanna work out with me?" She nodded excitedly, "Sure I was just heading down to the gym." With that we walked down the hall to the elevator arm-in arm.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: IMPORTANT!! The year is 2009 in this story just to let you know. Sorry, I've been really busy lately. Our law class has been working on mock trail. We lost the contest but it was close. I had to be a Doctor lol. **

We finally got to the gym and we both got on the treadmills and started talking about the guys we like and where our careers were going. We finally got done with our runs and started on weights. I was sitting on the bench on pushing weights up with my legs. She looked over from her weighted curl ups, "Damn! I haven't seen legs like that since Stacey." I laughed, "Your still sexier Torrie. So how are you and John?"

She smiled, "Oh, we're great, we went on a date to an amusement park and he won me a giant stuffed dog. He also said we're going on a romantic date after the show on Monday!" I smiled over at her. "I am so happy for you."

We went back to our workouts and went out to eat afterward. John arrived and nodded towards me, "Copeland." I nodded back, "Cena. Oh! By the way your girl is cheating on you." "WHAT?!" When he blew up I tried not to laugh. I stood up and moved next to Torrie and put my arm around her.

She busted out laughing and John shook his head and pushed my salad towards me and ordered something for himself. We were talked to each other and I pushed the lettuce around on my plate.

Cena looked over at me and offered one of his smiles, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and Torrie looked at me, "C'mon, you need to eat something. You worked out like a mad dog." I looked at them, "It's my brother. We used to be so close but then I joined the WWE. I think I should quite."

They shot down that idea and then told me to elaborate, "Well growing up it was us and our sister. He joined wrestling, I went to college, our sister got her surgery and we went to her funeral a few months later, we get into fights, make up, and now he's upset because he thinks Matt and I are dating.

We're not, we're just friends. I just don't know what to do anymore. Jay was our peace-maker and now he's not with us." John smiled, "Well, Jay is coming to ECW next Tuesday." Torrie screeched, "That was supposed to be a surprise! That's why no one tells you anything!"

I smiled, "I can't wait." After we were done eating we went to the arena and I was greeted by Jay, "Hey baby girl." I jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. We spent the next few hours talking to each other.

-A few months later in March-

I sighed stretching out in the locker room. We have a house show tonight and I have to go against Beth tonight. "Sam your match is next." I looked up at my brother and nodded. "Thanks Adam."

I was fighting Beth and I hurt my knee real bad and I needed help backstage. When it was getting wrapped I thought back on what was going on in the past few months. My brother and I were back on good terms, Jay and I have been pulling pranks people, Jeff and I got closer, and Matt and Beca finally started dating.

Adam came into the room and helped me to the car. On the way to the hospital Adam started talking I could hear the tears in his voice, "Sweetie, I really don't want to tell you this but it's Andrew."

I looked over to him, "What happened, Ad, what happened to Andy?" His voice held back tears and his eyes focused on the road, "They found him in his home. He passed away last night."

I chocked back my tears; this was not supposed to happen. He was still young. I got a brace put on my leg for support and a crutch and we went back to the hotel. Adam got off the phone with Amy and lied down next to me and pulled me into a hug. We cried ourselves to sleep that night.

**REST IN PIECE **

**ANDREW TEST MARTIN **

**(March 17, 1975 – March 13, 2009)**

**You are still loved by millions and you will be missed. **


	14. IMPORTANT AN

**Important AN: The stories Sometime Our Life Can Be Perfect and All That I've Got have been deleted!! I'm sorry to any readers of those two. **

**How Do You Like Me Now? And I'm Too Much To Handle are on a Hiatus until I feel like writing them again or get some inspiration! Again, sorry to all you readers out there. **

**Everything Happens for a reason is coming to an end in a couple of chapters. **

**I am starting a new story soon, only thing you have to be a fan of Naruto and yaoi in order to enjoy it. **

**I'll be doing plenty of one-shots in areas like Bleach, Wrestling, Ouran High School Host Club, Naruto and a few others. If there are any parings you want to see for a one shot throw me a message and I can see what I can do. **

**I will do hetero, boyxboy and girlxgirl, NO OCs, and I'll tell you if I'm familiar enough to do that pairing/friendship/or series in general. I will NOT write smut if you request it. I only write it when I wanna write it. XD **

**This is a general message for all of my fics. **

**Peace out**

**-BlackWingedAngel1991**


End file.
